Freddy vs. Jason
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $113,000,000 | preceded by = Jason X (2001) New Nightmare (1994) | followed by = Friday the 13th (2009) A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) }} Freddy vs. Jason is an American feature film of the horror genre. It is a crossover between two popular franchises, A Nightmare on Elm Street, which features the demonic antagonist Freddy Krueger, and Friday the 13th, which features the hockey-mask serial killer, Jason Voorhees. The film was directed by Ronny Yu with a script written by Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. In terms of production release, the movie is a sequel to Jason X in the Friday the 13th film series and New Nightmare in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. In terms of continuity however, the movie takes place after the events of Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The movie was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on August 15th, 2003. Actor Robert Englund reprises his infamous role as Freddy Krueger, with stunt coordinator Ken Kirzinger taking his first turn at wielding the equally noteworthy machete of Jason Voorhees. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Freddy vs. Jason redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Winner kills all". * Production on Freddy vs. Jason began on September 9th, 2002 and concluded on November 26th, 2002. * The recap at the beginning of the film includes scenes taken from A Nightmare on Elm Street, A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Characters seen in the recap include: :* Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)-Freddy's Dead) :* Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) & A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Tina Gray (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Glen Lantz (A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)) :* Jesse Walsh (A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge) :* Kristen Parker (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Phillip Anderson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Jennifer Caulfield (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) :* Alice Johnson (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) :* Doc (Freddy's Dead) * Ken Kirzinger is the tallest actor to play the role of Jason Voorhees to date. He is 6'5" tall. Robert Englund, who plays Freddy Krueger, is 5'9". * Producer Robert Shaye makes a cameo appearance in the film as Principal Shaye. He is credited under the pseudonym L.E. Moko. * Oscar Gutiérrez, who makes an uncredited appearance as a jumper, is better known by his stage name Rey Mysterio, a professional wrestler for World Wrestling Entertainment who has made appearances on the WWE's Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown brands. * Mark Patton is given a special thanks screen credit in this film. Patton played the role of Jesse Walsh in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * The first murder victim featured in this film is a camp counselor named Heather, although this was only an aspect of a dream that Jason Voorhees is having. * One of the newspapers that chronicled the murders of the human Freddy Krueger was the Springfield Voice. * Producer Robert Shaye makes am unspeaking cameo appearance in the film as Principal Shaye. In a cut scene in the film, he actually has a little bit of dialogue. This is Bob Shaye's fourth appearance in A Nightmare on Elm Street film. Credited as L.E. Moko, he also played a bartender in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, a lecturer in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and a ticket seller in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. Additionally, Robert Shaye also played a fictionalized version of himself in Wes Craven's New Nightmare. Coincidentally, Robert Shaye's wife, Lin Shaye, played a teacher at Springwood High School in the first A Nightmare on Elm Street. * On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD commentary, actor Robert Englund praised Kelly Rowland's energy in the role of Kia Waterson, citing that she was the "perfect ingredient" to the cast. * Actress Kelly Rowland is best known as a former member of the pop group Destiny's Child. Body count Incomplete See also Freddy Jason External Links * * * Freddy vs. Jason at Wikipedia * * * * * Freddy vs. Jason at the Elm Street Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Horror Film Wiki * Freddy vs. Jason at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:2003 films Category:8th installments Category:11th installments